The Unknown
by Avening Angel
Summary: (diffrent) *NO SLAH* How has Draco become so poweful and why can't Harry beat him? R/R Better than it sounds
1. The Golden Snitch

I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. 

I hope you enjoy this story. I gets very interesting. Basically, there's something weird going on in Hogwarts and Harry is having trouble dealing with it. It's very different to other stories ( I promise) and please R/R with comments, suggestions. If I have any names wrong please tell me because I am knew to Harry Potter and please, if you must flame, remember, this is just for fun ! 

Chapter 1. The Golden Snitch. 

Oliver Wood leaned forward on his broom and surveyed the game critically. The crowd was on his side. Shouts of "Grifindor" echoed around him. But now, looking at the crowd, he saw many of the eyes turned upwards towards the whips of grey sky above him. Peering upwards he saw the shadowy outlines of the two seekers. Their bodies were still, frozen even, both staring at his opponent with opposite hands locked above his head. Oliver could see the golden snitch, poised in the air between their hands.

Around him, Slytherins and Grifindors alike had paused to watch this oddity. The wind swept across the motionless field as the crowd, in confusion held its breath. 

In his stand Dumbledor muttered to himself. "Never in all my…"

He turned to Snape, beside him, who was leaning forward in his seat. His eyes seemed strangely distant. 

Slowly, the other players turned their eyes away and shook themselves slowly. Cries of encouragement sounded again on the field. 

"Malfoy! Come on Malfoy! Kill him!"

"Kill! Kill! Kill!" 

Oliver called his team to action and with a cry the game was back in action. 

Harry and Draco did not move.

"Come on Harry!" Ron and Hermionie could be heard shouting in the crowed.

"The snitch! The snitch!" They couldn't understand it! The golden snitch was still as stone and yet neither player was moving to get it!

Raised above it all Harry was horrified! His whole body was frozen and though his eyes could turn to see helplessly around him, his arms and legs seemed so stiff and heavy. He observed Draco Malfoy opposite him and he seemed frozen too. What was happening? 

Suddenly Draco sprang to life again. A fit of power seemed to seize him and flashes of light came bursting about him (though weather they came from him or around him, Harry could not tell). Harry starred on horrified yet unable to react.

"What is that? Up there?" Hermionie cried out and at once the crowd all turned and starred into the darkening sky. Malfoy, in a terrible glow of light swept out his wond and sent Harry crashing to the ground. As he fell, Harry felt his limbs go limp and numb. He still could not move and so to the watchers he fell helplessly to the ground bellow. 

"Harry!" Oliver Wood turned his broom and speed over to the huddle of Grifindor players. 

Meanwhile, Draco was embraced by the Slytherin crowd. He had the golden snitch, glowing between his trembling fingers. 

"Malfoy! Malfoy!" 

The praise washed over Draco Malfoy. He opened his hand gingerly and the snitch returned into the sky. He looked up, following it with his eyes and smiled weakly. His whole body was shaking. He has felt power. Real power. He could see the crowd of Grifindor players. He had seen what power could do and it felt good.

The whole of Slytherin seemed to rejoice and the seats shook. Grifindor stood poised in silence. Hermionie and Ron, who had run down to Harry's aid as they saw him fall, fought desperately through the crowds. 

Oliver Wood knelt down beside Harry who had his eyes closed and showed no sign of moving. 

"Harry? Harry?" 

Harry's eyes opened slowly and he got to his feet. 

"Harry! Are you alright?" 

Harry looked at Oliver, puzzled. 

"Yeah…I…I…" He scratched his head. "Yeah!"

The players all took a step backwards and divided to let him through. 

"Look" gasped a first year behind Ron and Hermionie, "It's Harry! He's ok!" 

And he was, to all accounts! Looking slightly dazed, Harry walked across the field. He had no intention of where he was going, but his mind was confused and questioning. The Grifindor players stood starring after him, knowing not to follow. 

"Hey! Harry!" Cried Ron, pushing his way through the crowds of people.

Harry heard him and turned round. Ron was coming swiftly towards him but Harry turned and kept walking. 

"Harry!" 

As he walked Harry felt something behind him. He turned slowly, expecting to be bombarded with Ron and Hermionie's endless questions. Instead, he saw a flutter of gold and there was the golden snitch, floating above him. Harry reached out his hand willingly and the snitch landed gracefully and seemed to settle there. 

The Slytherin players turned and starred at him narrow eyed. 

Harry did not understand what had happened that day, nor did he know what to do with the golden snitch. Something within him impelled him to garb it, but slowly, he clasped his fingers around the shining sphere. 

Suddenly, a roar came from the Grifindor stand and a rush of players swept Harry up and carried him across the field. In the confusion, Harry turned to Oliver, cheering below him.

"What happened?" He hissed.

Oliver laughed and clapped his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"We win!" He cried, rising a cheer from the player. "The golden snitch came back to you! We win the game!" 

R/R 


	2. Explanation Needed

Chapter 2. Explanation Needed

Harry had left the celebrations early and went to his room. He didn't know what had happened playing Quidditch today. It all seemed shrouded in confusion and his only clear memory was the sheer panic that he couldn't move. It had scared him and he didn't know why.

The fact that Grifindor had won the game offered little consolation to Harry. He tried desperately to salvage some clear pictures from his jumbled mind. He saw now Draco Malfoy, magic flying form his hands. So Slytherin had cheated. That did not surprise him, but Harry had been alarmed by the magic he saw. Malfoy surely didn't know such powerful spells. Certainly, they'd never learned them at Hogwarts. 

Suddenly, without a knock, the door flung open and Ron and Hermionie came running in.  
"Harry!" cried Ron. The look on his face could not help but make Harry smile.

"Ron!" he nodded. 

"Harry, we've been looking everywhere for you! Everyone wants to know if you're ok." Hermionie paused. "Are you ok?"

Before he could speak, Ron, now seated beside him, turned in wonder. 

"You were _amazing_!" 

"Yes" admitted Hermionie "but what happened?"

"How come you're not hurt?"

"Hurt?" Harry looked at them questioningly.

"Harry, you fell about 50 feet!" Ron starred at Harry, then at Hermionie. 

"Oh." Harry looked back at them. "Oh, yeah. No, I'm fine." 

"Well, you don't sound fine!" Hermionie folded her arms and Harry and Ron exchanged glances. 

"No, honestly! I'm fine it's just…"

"Just what?" Ron's voice was unusually suspicious. 

"Just…I don't remember a lot. I couldn't move and Malfoy…Malfoy…"

Harry stopped and smiled. "Hagrid around?" 

Hermionie sighed. 

  
"No. We can find him though. He disappeared as well. I suppose you'll explain when we get there?"

"Maybe."

"You had better Harry Potter!" Hermionie pulled him up. 

Harry laughed. Ron looked worried. "This is the start of something bad" he moaned, which caused Harry to laugh even harder. 

"Probably" he agreed, sympathetically.

"Come on then!" Urged Hermionie "let's go and see Hagrid and maybe he can tell us a bit more."

Ron peered out of the window. "You can't go out there Harry! Unless you want to stand In congratulation for hours!" 

"No. Right." Harry looked around him helplessly. He seized his invisibility cloak and the three slipped away silently.

…………..

Next chapter coming soon. Please read and review with comments or ideas! If I get no reviews…I won't carry on….and yes, that's a threat !! 


	3. Malfoy Strikes Again

****

Hey. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I enjoyed writing it! I don't own any of the characters from Harry Potter. I am sorry if any of my information is incorrect e.g. I don not know where Hagrid lives in relation to Hogwarts. This info would be very useful…HINT HINT! Anyway, enjoy! 

Chapter 3 Malfoy Strikes Again

As Ron and Hermionie walked briskly through the grounds, hushed voices could be heard about them. Turning round, they were confronted by two first years who were clutching pens and paper in trembling hands. 

"It's _his_ friends" one whispered to the other, obviously not aware that Ron and Hermionie could hear her perfectly. 

The child beside her turned and hissed back.

"I know! Ask them!"

"You ask them", came the desperate reply. 

Ron smiled. "Hello!" 

The first years giggled and backed away slightly. Hermionie looked at them, slightly put out. 

"We don't bite you know!"

"Have you seen him?" asked the first, looking appealingly at Ron. 

"Who?"

"Harry!" The girl laughed again, tugging at the bows in her hair. 

"Oh" replied Ron, glancing beside him and trying not to laugh.

"No. Not since the game."

They turned to walk off. Underneath his cloak Harry found it hard to keep from laughing…but there were other matters on his mind…and not nearly so comical.

"Are you going to find him now?" 

The first years were now in front of them, hopping madly from foot to foot.

Ron looked helplessly at Hermionie.

"No", she said firmly, shoeing them away, "now go on…we'll tell Harry you're looking for him. _When_ we find him that is."

They stood in silence for a few seconds.   
"Go _on_" bellowed Hermionie, suddenly seeming very fierce.

The first years scattered, screaming with delight and the prospect of meeting the famous Harry Potter! 

Now, nearing Hagrid's house Harry began to talk to his friends in low whispers. But even now it seemed he was not safe! As if from nowhere Draco Malfoy appeared. 

"Well, well, well" he declared, starring coldly at Ron and Hermionie. "Where's Potter?" 

Ron seemed to shrink slightly behind his friend, but Hermionie stood up to her full height and answered promptly. 

"We haven't seen him." 

"What a shame" Malfoy said, smirking slightly "I've been meaning to talk to him about his performance today. We'll have things o discuss I'm sure."

Hermionie looked at him closely. "What do you mean Malfoy?" She disliked him now more than ever.

"I think I gave him a bit of a fright…" answered Draco, leaning forward. 

Suddenly he stood poised and Hermionie saw his eyes shut tightly for a second. When he opened them again he seemed different somehow. He looked beside them and laughed.

"Hiding Potter?" 

Harry froze where he stood. Draco could see him! 

"Come on! Or are you scared?" He spat the last word and Ron looked terrified to his side. 

"Harry" he hissed "I think he can see you!"

"Of course I can see him" smiled Draco, overhearing "I can see everything now."

Harry slowly drew the cloak from around him and looked straight at Draco. He had drawn his wand, as if ready for combat but Harry felt a strange resilience. 

"Come on Potter."

Harry bent his head slightly. 

"We're just going past Malfoy. Just let us past."

Anger seemed to sweep over Draco's body. He seized his wond and took aim.

"Harry!" cried Ron, reeling backwards. 

Seeing Harry's unwillingness, Hermionie stepped forward, wond in hand. 

"Elios Tranquos deminishos!" 

But suddenly a light seemed to glow from Malfoy, he opened his hand and Hermionie's wond flew into it. She starred at her empty palm for a second. 

"No fair Malfoy" yelled Ron, rushing at him. But Ron's wond was gone too as Malfoy stood glaring at them all.

"Your turn Potter."

Harry groaned. "It's not my turn. I don't want a turn. Ok? Just let us past."

Ron starred at his friend in disbelieve. 

"Go on Harry…bash him!" 

Harry sighed and seized his wond. Before he had time to think, a blinding flash of light flew from Draco's hand. It hit Harry across the face and sent him flying backwards. 

Ron and Hermionie stood peering about them. They couldn't see a thing! 

Harry pulled himself up, defying the burning pain across his head and 

cried out, sending sparks of magic at Malfoy. 

Draco simply stood. The sparks of Harry's wond seemed to reflect from his body and came screeching back at their sender. 

Harry felt a great pain on his forehead. He clutched his scar and found blood, trickling from it. Unable to go on, he poised himself for the final blow. It never came.

From his house Hagrid came running. He had heard cries and he didn't like the sound of them. Observing the scene with horror he shouted out.

"Draco Malfoy! Come 'ere at once!" 

And at that, the light vanished from Draco and he stood in front of them, shaking. 

Ron and Hermionie looked desperately around them and ran to Harry who lay, cowering on the ground. 

"Wha-" Draco trembled, seeing Harry, blood covering his hands. Then a smile crept across his pale face. 

"Look what I did!" He cried, jumping around on the grass. "Look! I'm good. I beat Harry Potter! I'm better than Snape I'm better than…" suddenly he cried out as if he had been struck. He looked back at his opponent and without another word he ran off, in the direction of Hogwarts.

…………………………………………………….

****

Review. Now. 

Lol. I am really enjoying writing this story so I hope you all enjoy reading it. I think a mystery is forming here…and trust me…it's not what you expect! Honestly! 

All ideas are welcome. Thank you! J 


End file.
